A known optical disc which can be plotted on a label surface thereof with a laser beam has, from a recording surface side, the first substrate, an information recording layer, a reflective layer, an adhesive layer, the second substrate, an image recording layer and a protective layer in layers (for example, Patent Document 1). In this case, a visible image is plotted on the image recording layer with a CD (Compact Disc) laser beam, while the information recording layer is tracked by a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) laser beam.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-196917